Ab Aeterno
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: A war of conflict that lingers from the past. A hope shining in the darkness of one's soul. The light of a saviour that will shine brightly amongst the chaos. A shattered past renewed into a brighter future. A story of heroes that will bring the will into the Eternal light by ridding the world of the Contra Mundi. A retelling of the Trinity Blood story w/ new plotlines & characters
1. Prologue

_Once, there was a creature who fell in love with an angel._

 _The angel had been captured by humans and she'd been on the brink of despair for many years until she met the creature._

 _Unlike what others thought, the creature was gentle and kind. It cared for others and desired to see the world become a peaceful place above all else. It wanted a world where it and the angel could live together without fear or worry._

 _It wanted its kind to be accepted. Treated as equals._

 _The angel found solace in his dream so much so that it became the angel's own. For a short time the angel and creature worked as comrades, seeking to better the world through their own special way._

 _Yet that comradery blossomed into a more passionate affair._

 _A child was born. A healthy baby boy that took more from the creature. The humans despised the creature yet allowed it to live for the sake of their beliefs. They saw the creature as a mistake that would never be repeated._

 _And for many years this was the case. However, when the baby had become a small child, it was given a sister. The baby girl was more like the angel yet shared a similar being to that of the creature. The humans were enraged – how dare that creature defile a pure creature once more and give that child a power that was unattainable for most._

 _The humans acted. They demanded blood for the sins committed by said creature. They wanted the children to die for the sins of the parents._

 _The angel knew better though. She instructed the creature to flee and take the children with it. Take them somewhere that they could be safe._

 _Despite initially refusing, the creature listened to the plea of the angel and fled with the children. The angel remained behind, singing to the young children that would be separated from her forever._

 _The creature was never seen again._

 _The angel remained in chains._

 _The children remained unfound._

 _The story remained in the depths of the Vatican, a story that was never spoken of._

 _However, it is said that if one listen's hard enough during the eve, one can here the Angel's last lullaby._

* * *

A beautiful woman sat quietly in her study as she read one of the many novels that surrounded her. Every so often she would push her long, silver-white hair out of the way of her pink eyes that resembled cherry blossoms, so that she could continue reading unhindered or raise the glass of Aqua-Vitae to her lips so that she could drink the rather bitter drink.

It was just another peaceful evening for the woman. She had become accustomed to the rather quiet nights that occurred when one did not live so close to the main city and had come to prefer it. Whilst there were some nights she missed being at the parties and socializing with those of a similar status, she couldn't help but feel more safe when alone.

Perhaps it was because of the fact that he visited her.

The woman smiled at the memory of his graceful first appearance. Initially she had felt nothing for him, seeing him as a womanising pig that would fuck anything that wore a skirt. But, he had comforted her in her most mournful hour and thus their relationship again.

He only came once every few months but always attempted to make it seem like more time when he was present. His mere presence made her feel like she was a teenager again, that she had something that no one other than herself possessed. But…she still felt like she was missing something, something that she was unable to have…

Suddenly a powerful thud knocked against her door causing the woman to jump nearly out of her skin at the noise. She stared at the front door perplexed, she hadn't been expecting anyone to come and see her – especially during the early morning of a new day. Yet she opened the door only to blown away at the sight that lay before her eyes.

It was a rather handsome young man who was breathing heavily as he shivered from the lack of warmth that his tattered black coat offered him. The man was carrying a young child on his back, a boy that shared the man's dark hair who was sound asleep covered in a warm wool jumper and blanket. In the man's arms however, was a small bundle of cloth that he was pressing close to his chest protectively as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

The man than looked up at the woman with a tired eyes that showed evidence of earlier tears but the woman only noticed how alike this man and the one she had been daydreaming of looked.

"Can…can I help you sir?" the woman asked breathlessly as the man straightened out "You seem quite in a lot of trouble."

"Are…Are…Are you Anita Hio?" the man asked quickly.

"I am."

"My brother said you could help me…" the man continued taking a sluggish step forward "His name is Raven."

Anita took a step forward "Raven? He sent you?"

The man forced a smile and held the bundle of cloth out to the woman "He said you would keep them safe."

Anita took the bundle and looked down, eyes widening as she did so. Inside the cloth was a small infant silently taking in the world. The child had beautiful glowing orange eyes that shone like a beacon in the snow along with faint wisps of midnight black hair akin to that of the man in front of her.

"Is this a child?"

"Miss Anita…" The man breathed heavily as he got the second child of his back and laid him gently against the door "Raven said that you would help…I need you to keep this two children safe and away from harm."

"I…I…" Anita was lost for words. She had sworn to Raven that she would help in any situation he asked of her, even if it was dangerous. But she had never expected this "Are these…?"

"No. No they're my children." The man gently stroked his son's hair "I love them both more than life itself."

"…then why bring them here?"

The man's expression darkened "Because I won't let either side take them away from the life they deserve. I want it to be up to them about what kind of future they lead…that is something I can't give them."

Anita grimaced "Are you a member of…that place?"

"Was." The man chuckled sadly "I think they'll be prepared to kill me if I go anywhere near that place again…I'm a fugitive from all sides I believe." He looked at his children "That's why they should stay with you…someone who won't put their lives in danger at any given second."

Anita frowned but soon a sad smile appeared on her face "I…I understand. I'll insure that these two beautiful children are kept away from harm."

The man smiled "Thank you."

He then moved away from Anita and his children, giving them both one last faint smile and touch before separating completely. He glanced up briefly at Anita with a blazing fire in his eyes "Take care of them."

"I will."

A blinding light then surrounded the landscape causing Anita to cover the eyes of her and the children as to protect them from whatever the light was. After a few minutes the light faded away and when Anita looked up she saw that the man was gone, the only proof of his visit being the presence of two children in her care.


	2. Chapter 1: The Star of Sorrow I

**SO…I have been planning this story for some time and I really hope that you guys will like what I do with the Trinity Blood story. I should also mention that this story was also heavily inspired by the anime/manga 'D-Gray Man' which is why I have decided to use some of the concepts of that show also in my story.**

 **Disclaimer: Both Trinity Blood and D-Gray Man belong to their respective creators, I only use their works to help inspire my story. The OC characters belong to their original creators whilst their opening theme is 'Hologram' by NICO (Covered by Y-Chang) whilst the ending is 'Pride of Tomorrow' by June.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Star of Sorrow I – City of Blood I**

Opening:

 _Draw me with a picture of a higher place I know  
When the color fades to white again is where I'll go_

 _Grey-slated heather_  
 _The sky's got my back_  
 _Might be lost but I'm moving on_  
 _Whatever the weather_  
 _Dreams dot the map, when you see them I'll be gone_  
 _Red-light shrouds_  
 _Change everyday, but I'm sure it won't be long_  
 _I know step by step I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds_

 _Always be strong_  
 _Never be wrong_  
 _That was all a front for my heart_  
 _Empty as a well_  
 _Finally the raindrops fell_  
 _Revived the dream and showed me where to start_

 _Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way_  
 _Through the bluest moon and the darkest river_  
 _I'll go through it all and never fall astray_  
 _Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play_  
 _For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'_  
 _When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day_

 **(Istvan)**

The city was quiet during the last moments of a fleeting hot sun just as a train pulled in and a young boy - who possessed striking golden blonde hair which suited his yellow-green eyes. His rather tattered brown coat matched well with the simple shirt, jeans and boots he wore. In the boy's left ear he had a single earring in the shape of a cross and in his right hand he carried a simple brown briefcase (only big enough to carry the essentials) – exited the station of which the train soon departed.

He took an old map out of his coat pocket and as he looked over it a frown appeared on the youth's face "Great…I'm still a day or so away from Rome" He looked back at the station "and I'm sure I heard the train leave earlier."

A loud whistle in the distance confirmed the boy's suspicion's and he hung his head in disappointment and mild despair "Guess I was right then…"

He took a seat down on the steps of the station with a deep sigh. The boy took the time to look around at the few buildings that stood before him and almost immediately could tell that the once great city of lights & stars had fallen into oppression and disarray.

many of the buildings were damaged in some way or boarded up. Some of the buildings possessed signs that read: 'this building belongs to Lord Gyula Kardar - any and all trespasses will be sentenced to death by firing squad (or whatever method is decided)'. The boy was truly surprised about how utterly broken down the city looked when compared to the pictures that his master had on him (but then again, the photo's seemed pretty old).

"So this Gyula guy..." the boy thought as he played with a strand of his hair "is he the reason the town is in such a state?"

He then breathed another deep sigh of annoyance as he got up from his seat "Well, my master told me to go and give something to the local bishop" the boy looked at the old briefcase in his possession "guess I should try and find the church around here as well while I'm at it."

'As long as you bear a cross they cannot deny you entry' his masters words played back in the boy's mind causing the teen to smirk slightly at perhaps what was the only information that old drunk told him that was useful. However, he knew if anyone saw his secret that they likely turn him away from any place - even a church. But he wasn't going to let that bother him especially when he was out looking for someone.

"Alright!" the teen declared boldly, swinging the case behind him carelessly "Time to find Bishop-!"

The boy stopped speaking when he felt the case impact with something (or someone) right behind him. So when the boy turned around he was a bit embarrassed to see that the briefcase had hit a man in dark clothing directly in the face.

"Oh good lord...I am so sorry!" the teen shouted apologetically and desperately with a swift bow to emphasis his apology "I really didn't mean to hit you so hard sir! Or at all if I'm being honest! It was really just an accident I promise you!"

When he removed the case he saw that he had hit a rather tall gentleman that had long white pulled back into a ponytail that dropped to his waist along with light blue eyes accented by rim-framed glasses (honestly he was surprised they hadn't been broken). However, what stood out to the teenager was the clothes he was wearing - a black version of clothes typically worn by Priests in the town he had visited during his travels alongside master.

The man gave a small chuckle "I'm alright...I've suffered worse than a slight blow to the face before..."

'A slight blow? Didn't that bag hit him straight in the face?' the boy thought before he decided to reply (even if he was slightly baffled) "um...I'm still really sorry that I hit you though..."

the man noticed that the boy had trailed off and wasn't looking him in the eye "Is something wrong?"

"...Are you a member of the church sir?"

"Indeed I am." the man appeared to be puzzled "Is that an issue?"

A smile then broke out on the boy's face and could have whooped for joy "Any particular reason? Studying to be a Priest perhaps?"

The boy shuffled awkwardly "Actually...I'm looking to become an Exorcist not a Priest."

The man stiffened "You want to be an Exorcist?"

"Yeah…I was told by my master that Rome was where I needed to head if I could officially call myself one even after 5 years of training." the blonde replied cheerfully before his happiness faded when he noticed the uncomfortable expression the Priest possessed "Is something wrong Father?"

"Not really it's just…" the man sighed "you are probably the most eager person that I've seen that wants to be an official Exorcist. There are not many that choose that path willingly even if they come to accept it."

The boy frowned "I…I need to do it. Since Innocence chose me I have to fulfill the duty I've been burdened with" He looked up into the sky "I owe it to everyone that I couldn't save especially-!"

He was soon cut off when he noticed that the Priest was suddenly falling on him "Father…?!"

Both men were soon at the bottom of the stairs, with the Priest on top of the teenager. Both having been forced down by a figure who possessed bright red hair under a rather old looking cap. The boy let out an annoyed grunt before passing out from the shock "Fucking Hell…"

The one responsible for the accident approached the Priest and held out their hand "I'm terribly sorry Father! Are the both of you alright?"

The white-haired priest got off the boy and back on his own two feet quickly "I'm alright but I fear" he looked down to the unconscious and injured blonde teen on the floor "I am worried that this young man got a bit hurt by me in the process."

The assailant bit their lip before their eyes widened in surprise at the small black cross earing that the boy possessed "is that boy a member of the church?"

"His trained for it" the priest replied "he told me his was applying for a position."

The stranger let out a sigh "Well if that's the case I can said the both of you to the nearest church, the Bishop there is welcoming to anyone that comes to these parts."

The man's face brightened up in joy "Thank you very much! Might I ask your name?"

"No."

A frown soon formed "Why?"

"I don't want the Bishop to know that I helped you…" the stranger tugged at their hat "She'd be wondering why I was even out in the first place…"

He smiled "I understand." He then offered her hand to her "I'm Father Abel Nightroad, thank you for assisting us."

The stranger smiled slightly "It's no issue Father. I think I owe you one any way."

* * *

The boy's unconscious state was disturbed as he heard voices from somewhere nearby him speaking.

' _I pray that he is going to wake up soon…'_

' _He did take a pretty hard hit.'_

' _I'll go and check to see if he has any wounds.'_

It was a few minutes later when he felt someone press down on his chest and the boy felt a sharp pain hit his mind like a bullet.

' _RUN AWAY!'_

' _I love you…'_

' _Farewell'_

" _ **NO!"**_

The boy opened his eyes widely and roughly grabbed at the hand that had touched his chest. His breathing was wild and erratic – never had he felt something so loud and real as the thoughts that ran through his head moments ago. Eventually he took a deep breath and looked up at the person whose arm he was holding. The arm belonged to a young girl (perhaps only a bit older than himself) with blue eyes and red hair that was partially obscured by the blue novice nun robes she was wearing. She was looking at him with confusion and partial fear.

He let go of the hand "Please don't touch that area…its quite sensitive."

The girl blinked but nodded in understanding "I'm sorry I wasn't aware that was the case. I was told by Bishop Laura if you're wounds had healed given that Father Nightroad said he had landed on you directly when someone pushed him over."

The blonde flinched. Had someone seen his chest? It was a question to ask later for now he wanted to know something else "Who is Father Nightroad?"

The young nun gave him a sideways glance "the man that was with you at the station. You didn't even know his name?"

"I honestly just met the guy before the accident occurred" the boy answered as he got off the bed and did a big stretch "I only knew that he was a member of the Vatican."

"I see." The nun then headed towards the door but stopped just before she was out the door "Bishop Laura and Father Nightroad are both waiting downstairs to speak with you. I'll go tell them that you've woken up and they'll come up to see you" she looked at him up and down "that should give you some time to actually put some clothes on."

The boy looked down and tried not appear embarrassed as he realised that he was wearing on his boxers and the bandages that had been placed on him. He gave an awkward smile "You can tell them to come up Sister…"

"Esther Blanchett" the red head introduced herself with a small smile "And you would be…?"

"Alexi Rondo. Soon to be Exorcist."

Esther left with a bigger smile on her face and waved goodbye before closing the door behind her. Alexi quickly moved around the room to throw his clothes on before both the Father and the Bishop would walk inside. They came up 2 minutes after Esther had left to retrieve them and a second after the blonde had finished putting all of his worn gear and clothes back on.

Bishop Laura was a rather young woman with simple brown hair and matching hazel eyes that helped highlight her pale face. She approached Alexi with the briefcase he had brought along with him – still fully sealed. She smiled softly "I believe that you were meant to deliever this to me?"

Alexi nodded "Yes Bishop. I was instructed to by my master…but as you can see" he gestured to his wounds "I was a bit distracted by something else."

Abel laughed awkwardly "I am terribly sorry; those wounds were my doing. I have to admit I didn't expect that me merely falling on you would do so much damage however."

Alexi sighed "I've gotten beaten up more than this Father Nightroad. It wasn't really the injuries that caused me to go unconscious however, I believe it was due to the shock of being crushed."

Abel tried his best not to flinch at the cold, serious and somewhat annoyed tone that the teen possessed as he said those words. However, Bishop Laura stepped in before the situation could become anymore awkward or lead to a revenge attack on Alexi's part (though it did cross his mind).

"Alright settle down the both of you" Laura said firmly as she stood in between the annoyed teen and the cowering Priest "Father, why don't you go help Esther downstairs clean up after all the food you ate. And young man you can help me with this case that you've delivered.

Alexi nodded "Sure. I'll finally get to see what was so important that by master wanted be to deliever."

Ending:

 _Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow_

 _It seems as though you've had enough of playing alone  
Are you reaching out with the voice in your heart?_

 _Pressing my ear to the night road  
The thing that I can hear is an answer_

 _These reasonless thoughts  
Are one pride that I'm certain of  
Like a movie I saw a long time ago  
I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow_

 _I can't get used to "more than the two of us"  
I can't even hang out with someone_

 _Just reminiscing about "back then..."  
I don't need anymore days like that_

 _Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow_

 _Who is it that decided upon my goals?  
The road doesn't end here  
I'm running because I want to be strong_

 _When lost, and faced with two roads,  
I choose the one that seems steep  
It's all right if I'm in pain, it's all right that I'm hurt  
I don't want to have any regrets_

 _These reasonless thoughts  
Are one pride that I'm certain of  
Like a movie I saw a long time ago  
I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow_

 _Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow  
Pride of tomorrow_

 _I'm so proud_

* * *

 **Thank you to all those who have submitted OC's for this story. They will be included along with the one's I have created and to any who may wish to submit I am only accepting two more.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1, chapter 2 should be out soon (also the chapter's will get longer I promise** **).**

* * *

 **NB: Character Profile's will be made as OC Character's are introduced and updated when new information is learned.**

Character Profile (1)

Name: Alexi Rondo

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Occupation: Exorcist-in-training (wants to be fully fledged)

History: trained under an unnamed master for the past 5 years. Any history before that is currently unavailable.

Family: N/A

Weapon: Wait and see

Likes: Helping others, gambling, berating his master.

Dislikes: people touching his chest (?) and his master's training and old habits.

Status: Active.

Appearance: Blonde with green + gold eyes. His clothes are normally cheap and worn down given that he doesn't have the money to afford any at the moment.


	3. Chapter 2: The Star of Sorrow II

Chapter 2: The Star of Sorrow II – Blood II

 **This chapter was a long time coming. Sorry that it took so long!**

 **Anyway, I decided to bump up the pace of this arc a bit because I remember how long this took (despite it being really good). I also decided to introduce two characters that are going to be very important to the plot now as well so I hope you like them.**

 **If anyone gets the reference to the show that some of this chapters take inspiration from, congrats you get a cookie!**

 **Disclaimer: Both Trinity Blood and D-Gray Man belong to their respective creators, I only use their works to help inspire my story. The OC characters belong to their original creators whilst their opening theme is 'Hologram' by NICO (Covered by Y-Chang) whilst the ending is 'Pride of Tomorrow' by June.**

Opening:

 _Draw me with a picture of a higher place I know_  
 _When the color fades to white again is where I'll go_

 _Grey-slated heather_  
 _The sky's got my back_  
 _Might be lost but I'm moving on_  
 _Whatever the weather_  
 _Dreams dot the map, when you see them I'll be gone_  
 _Red-light shrouds_  
 _Change everyday, but I'm sure it won't be long_  
 _I know step by step I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds_

 _Always be strong_  
 _Never be wrong_  
 _That was all a front for my heart_  
 _Empty as a well_  
 _Finally the raindrops fell_  
 _Revived the dream and showed me where to start_

 _Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way_  
 _Through the bluest moon and the darkest river_  
 _I'll go through it all and never fall astray_  
 _Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play_  
 _For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'_  
 _When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day_

(Alexi P.O.V)

Alexi groaned in frustration as he saw the contents of the briefcase. It was simply just a collection of letters, tickets and photos all of which possessed his master. He could actually recall being ordered to take some of these photos as part of his 'training' to become more obedient and discipline, as each shot needed to be as perfect as the rest.

"THIS IS ALL HE WANTED ME TO DELIVER!" He banged his hand hard down on the table, sending the briefcase and all of its contents straight to the floor. Laura laughed softy at the boy's rage towards his master, knowing that something like this was what he would try to pull, which the boy noticed "Bishop Laura…you really aren't bothered by him pulling something like this?"

She gave Alexi a sad yet gentle look "This is just his way of saying goodbye."

"Photos are a way of saying goodbye?" the apprentice questioned "since when has that been a thing?"

She picked up one of the photos and sighed "Your master was anything but ordinary. He told me years ago that he always sent photo's as a way of saying goodbye to those he had come to know and respect. He told me that eventually he would send them to me…I guess I just felt that was why I'm not as surprised as I should be."

Alexi perked up "So you and my master knew each other well? He did seem fond of your name when he told me to come and give this to you…but he never brought up this place ever before during our travels."

"He came here around 5 years ago…" Laura confessed as she caressed the photo in her hands "He had come to help assist with ending the uprising of the civilians after he had heard that an innocent women was killed in the fray."

Her eyes grew cloudy as she recalled the smell of burning flesh and gunpowder "He brought an end to it quickly and I offered him a place to rest whilst he recovered and regained his strength from many of the incidents he had to break up. He was a good man…he had another young boy with him as well, I dare say he was just as handsome as you are."

"My master had another apprentice before me?" Alexi asked curiously, before a dark look overcome him "who in their right mind would want that man to train them?"

Laura smirked "He was strong-willed and met his master's snark with his own. Yet, he was kind and cared for all the people that were hurt. But he never got close to anyone whilst staying here…I found out why just before they returned to Rome."

"Why?" Alexi pushed, curiosity peaked "why didn't he let anyone come close to him?"

"He had a secret that he couldn't let anyone know" Alexi felt his curiosity vanish and fear enter in it's place "That boy had hidden that fact for many years and when I eventually worked it out he begged me to never tell anyone…that means I can't tell you."

Alexi forced a smile, attempting to hide his concern and growing fear "I-I'm sure…I mean we all have secrets we want to keep. Secrets better left undiscovered…"

She turned to me "Indeed". Her eyes fell to the bandages that still poked out from under my coat and shirt with a pointed look "Anyway, I thank you for delivering these to me. But for now, until Father Abel, is done investigating the situation around here I beg that you return to your room and get some rest, it's late after all."

Alexi got up from his seat and thanked the Bishop before he headed up the stairs to his room. As he did so his hand drifted to his chest, and he recalled Laura's words 'A secret that he couldn't let anyone know…'

"I'm sure Bishop that you have secrets that no one should know as well."

* * *

Laura sighed as she watched the young 15-year-old disappear from view. she had wanted to tell him more about the relationship that she had with his master.

But when he had started to show signs of fear, she decided it was best left to another time. So as she was now alone, she allowed herself to cry.

He had told her that they couldn't be together. His nature and her role as a Bishop met that the church wouldn't even permit them to be in a relationship let alone go beyond that stage of just courting each other. She had told him, that she didn't care and that she would always love him and in response he given her a sad smile yet he had given her what she had wanted for that one night.

It was clear that he was experienced and she wasn't. Yet not once did he take advantage of her, he kept talking to her and asked if she was ok the entire time. He did not want to hurt her in any shape or form. Yet by the time she had awoken the next morning, he was gone and a note promised that he would always remember her as someone he cared for and that she would receive a proper goodbye from him at some point in the future.

She knew that she wouldn't seem him again. Yet, she couldn't help but dream that he would come back to her and they would run away together.

But these photos were proof that both were still chained to the roles that they had assigned to them years ago.

Suddenly, a loud knock pounded on the door and Laura awoke from her sorrow. She wiped away her tears and straightened herself up enough to appear presentable for whoever was coming to her at such an hour. Her mind instantly went to either the Father or Esther, as she hadn't seen either of them for the entire night after Esther had left with Dietrich in the afternoon and the Father had gone to investigate around the town.

So when she opened the door. She didn't expect to see a man, whose face was obscured by a black hat and coat, "Bishop Laura?"

Her eyes narrowed "Yes-"

She gasped as she felt a gun be pressed to her stomach as the man's obscured face grinned showing fanged teeth and wicked eyes. Her eyes filled with confusion and fear as they drifted to his face.

"Goodbye."

* * *

 _How could something like this happen?_

It had happened during the evening. No one had seen anything. Alexi had been asleep and both Abel and Esther hadn't been at the church, what they were doing was unknown to the young apprentice but that didn't matter.

What mattered is that Bishop Laura was found dead in front of the church with various gunshot wounds to the stomach and eyes vacant of any light. Abel had been unfortunate enough to discover her after returning from a rather uneventful evening with a comatose Dietrich & Esther, leaving for the two of them and Alexi to discover in the morning the horrifying reality.

Esther sat, crying immensely, at the sight of Laura's grave that had been provided for by the townspeople. It was just one of the few ways that the people had shown their grief and recognition towards the young Bishop that had passed away to early. Esther had appreciated their efforts, but her rage against the Vampire that ruled over this city continued to grow as the days passed by. It had only been 3 days and she felt more passionate about ending his cruel reign more than ever.

She had been warned by Dietrich that she should be careful about how she takes action against him. But, all she could think of was straight forward action – she would head to place that he resided, a place that he considered safe and make him answer for his crimes right before placing a bullet through his heart.

She had killed once before and she could do it again.

And yet, she could faintly remember the Father's words against seeking revenge and to avoid using violence as a means for his goals to be fulfilled. However, as a Priest it was natural that he try to persuade her from a goal that would take the loss of life to be fulfilled – but no words could simply fill the void that Laura's murder had left in her.

That man, that monster, had taken away her 'mother' and for that, his life would be forfeit.

She would ensure that he died. She would make sure, even if she did it alone or died in the process.

For what could one call one of those creatures if anything but a monster?

* * *

(Berlin, Germany)

 _Later that evening…_

The music of the club pounded loudly into the empty streets. Most people would be asleep or, like the people in said club, partying, getting drunk or having fun in more ways than one. Yet, a young woman with scathing amber eyes and elegant, long black hair stood outside the building lazily as she waited for her companion to finish inside his business.

Besides the ridiculously loud music, the girl could also hear the sounds of various objects breaking, yelling and gun shots. So, she smiled and assumed that whatever was happening in their was going better than she originally expected it to – which was strange given how anti-social her partner was and how much they hated having to deal with missions like this that required information.

Suddenly the doors of the club swung wide open and out walked her companion, with a frustrated look on his typically annoyed face. His brown hair, messier than normal and eyes obscured by the black sunglasses that she had picked out for him a week ago. He turned to the woman and scowled "Their getting on my nerves, I'd appreciate if you'd go in there and deal with those idiots for me."

The woman sighed "You couldn't deal with them for a few more minutes; I think you were getting through to them".

"If you'd call breaking all their shit getting through to them and them responding with a few warning shots going good…I think your brain is going all screwy." He retorted "Besides, all you have to do is smile and look pretty…they don't have the brain power to see you as an actual threat."

She raised an eyebrow "And you do?"

"You'd kick me to the next century if I'd say otherwise."

"And where would I be without you?" She said sarcastically as she moved away from the man and headed towards the club entrance "wait here whilst I go and talk to these men for you."

The woman stripped off the long black coat she was wearing revealing a beautiful short black dress that exposed the slimness of her long legs and arms, and was merely held by her sizable bust alongside the thing straps that tied it to her neck. Speaking of her neck, it was adorned with a beautiful black choker and a thin gold chain that was adorned with a unique looking cross. She had chosen to dress up just in case her partner decided that he had enough of talking.

This was of course the way that it was going to end.

As she entered the club, she noticed that the target of her mission was finishing a conversation with a man that she couldn't quite recognize – all that she noted was that he had very long black hair and seemed to be a gentlemen of some kind considering how his manner of leaving was a polite bow and being accompanied by a large entourage of guards. Her target on the other hand, was a scruffy enough man with age lines that seemed to be appearing far too early on a man of only 25. His name was Junior, and if her sources were correct that he knew when that man was last spotted.

As carefully as she could she approached him slowly, noticeably catching the eye of many of the other patrons of the club. Finally, she sat down beside the man at the large bar that sat near the center of the establishment; he took notice of her presence and waved away the barkeep.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging out in a place like this?"

She smirked "Aren't you a little young to look like your fifty years old Junior?"

He laughed, yet she could hear the conflicted tones of amusement and annoyance "So you know who I am? What about you sweet heart? You have a name worth hearing?"

"Oh yes dear I have several" she admitted honestly "but how about instead of flirting, you can just call me sir!"

She placed her thick, black heel squarely in his sensitive area and almost laughed when she heard in sequel in pain and surprise "So how about we cut the crap and you tell me where you got the money to build weapons of mass destruction?"

She slammed his head down on the bar "You were selling them to that man. I need to know his name and what he intends to do with them!"

"You are that other brat aren't getting shit out of me!" Junior managed to say through the pain of his balls being crushed under a sharp heel.

"Sorry what was that?" She pressed down harder on his nether regions, causing him to let out a high pitched squeal of pain that caught the attention of others in the club "I can't seem to hear you over how funny this is…"

He grunted in pain "Fine! Fine! He asked me where I would be selling them and I told him in Barcelona! The weapons are in fucking Barcelona!"

The girl smiled, before noticing that various men (obviously working for Junior) had surrounded them and had their guns pointed at her. Her smile turned into a frown and she released their bosses balls from her heels force but still kept his head down to the bar top "Thanks for the information…but I suppose I should give you something as a thank you for being so behaved."

She let him pull his head up and whispered in his ear 'Meet me outside…perhaps we can have a little fun Junior?'

The grown man blushed momentarily before a wolfish grin took hold of his aged features. He took her hand in his own, told his men to stand down, and followed her outside. As soon as they exited the club, it only took Junior a moment to notice that the bodyguards were incapacitated and he was soon met with a swift kick to his stomach that sent him crashing back into the club. He groaned and was about to order his men to attack the girl that had managed to hurt his pride now a total of three times, but he was halted by the sharp end of a blade that pointed directly at his heart.

The one who held it was the boy he had asked to leave earlier; his sunglasses still perfectly in place, hiding what Junior was sure were the eyes of a killer.

"Now tell me properly who was that man!" the girl approached slowly from outside, her presence growing more and more threatening with each step she took "And if you say I don't know then…" she gestured to the boy "then my friend will have to deal with you the old fashioned way you damned Methuselah."

Junior growled, his sharp fangs pointing through an otherwise human appearance "You damned…I should have known that both of you were-"

She pressed her heel harshly down on his throat and glared "Shut up and tell me what I want to know! Tell me who that man was and why was he interested in your bloody earthquake technology!"

Junior took a moment to grasp his situation – he was dealing with trained soldier and a little girl that had managed to kick him through the walls of his own building. Depending on what occurred, he felt hat he wouldn't like the outcome if he tried to fight back especially when he took a look into the girl's amber eyes that reminded him of someone he knew many years ago. With a deep, choked breath Junior decided to relent rather than fight back.

"He said he was working for the-"

Ending:

 _Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow_

 _It seems as though you've had enough of playing alone  
Are you reaching out with the voice in your heart?_

 _Pressing my ear to the night road  
The thing that I can hear is an answer_

 _These reasonless thoughts  
Are one pride that I'm certain of  
Like a movie I saw a long time ago  
I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow_

 _I can't get used to "more than the two of us"  
I can't even hang out with someone_

 _Just reminiscing about "back then..."  
I don't need anymore days like that_

 _Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow_

 _Who is it that decided upon my goals?  
The road doesn't end here  
I'm running because I want to be strong_

 _When lost, and faced with two roads,  
I choose the one that seems steep  
It's all right if I'm in pain, it's all right that I'm hurt  
I don't want to have any regrets_

 _These reasonless thoughts  
Are one pride that I'm certain of  
Like a movie I saw a long time ago  
I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow_

 _Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow  
Pride of tomorrow_

 _I'm so proud_

* * *

 **So cliff-hanger (obvious cliff-hanger but still) ending! I love doing those to you guys (because I'm a bitch) so I hope your prepared for more!**

 **Next chapter we'll finally meet Lord Gyula and shit so have fun with more death (because that's all I'm good for writing about** **).**

 **Signing off, Mockingjay 3.75**


End file.
